Tadano-kun Is Good at Making a Harem
by Somerandomguyonline
Summary: So... yeah... I made this. I was inspired by chapter 217, and then the new arc started and just... Manbagi deserves as much love as Komi does, and I'm making Tadano give them both more than enough. In the process if I'm nuked by all civilizations past, present, and future... no regrets.


**A/N: Takes place starting chapter 217**

**Forgive me my friends, for I have ****_sinned._**

_'Thinking'_

"Normal talking/Komi writing"

_"Komi-san speaking"_

**...**

Tadano Hitohito didn't know how he got here. He had been invited by Manbagi to help her change the water for her goldfish, which he had given to her a while ago at a festival. He had taken her to a pet store to buy supplies so that she could change the water on her own. He also just realized that he was invited to a girl's room. The only time he had ever been in one was Komi-san during Valentine's day, but this was a first time that the girl who owned the room invited him inside.

He looked to the tan-skinned girl, who's face was red. He assumed it was annoyance, since usually this meant that she was about to yell at him. And yell at him she had, when he asked for the fish's name. Since they now were out of things to talk about, small talk was his next best option.

"Ah, _err_, wh-where are your parents...?" He asked, remembering that they weren't present when they had been there.

"Eh? They're on a business trip for the next two days.." She said, her reddened face honestly looking adorable. "B-BUT MY GRANDMA WILL BE BACK TOMORROW MORNING!" She suddenly exclaimed.

"Eh? Oh, yes. Of course!" He blurted out, not knowing what to say. Deciding it was a good opportunity to leave, he vocalized it.

"Well then... I'm going to take my leave. I think the goldfish will be fine now. However, if anything goes wrong with it let me know." He said.

"Oh, uh, sure!" Manbagi said. Tadano put on his shoes, and moved towards the door.

"W-What's the matter?" He asked.

"Well, um..." She started. She then gently reached her other hand up so both were holding on to his, and spoke.

"Tadano-kun... do you have someone... you like...?" Her face was burning red, eyes slightly lidded with embarrassment. Tadano's dust of red suddenly intensified.

First, he noticed her blush. He would have assumed it's because she was mad, but her eyes were saying otherwise. He then noticed both of her hands holding his, meaning that she didn't want him to go. The third thing was her... assets... From the angle she was bent as he could see her cleavage, revealing more of her mocha skin. Normally he wouldn't have noticed, but from her behavior he had been forced to notice her more feminine qualities, that being one of them.

"W-W-Well... I, um, miiiight have someone... that I like..." He responded. His mind then shot to two people. Komi-san, and the woman in front of him. He imagined a scenario where Komi would be the one doing this in her stead, but the sheer cuteness currently radiating from the woman holding his hand stopped him from thinking of anyone else at the moment.

"Really?!" She pepped up for some reason at this, raising herself upwards as well. Tadano, being a normal boy, still could not resist watching the bounce of her twin mountains as she perked up. "Can you tell me who it is?!" She asked. She came closer, bouncing her twins again by mistake, and Tadano couldn't help staring.

"So? Gonna tell me who it is?" She asked, a friendly tone taking over her previous embarrassment. She then noticed him trying his hardest to look away, looking down to see where his eyes were aiming, face highlighted in red when she finally noticed that he was doing his best to stop staring at her chest.

"P-P-Perv..." She said, finally letting go of his hand.

"I'm sorry..." A blushing Tadano replied. "I-I'm just gonna... go..." He said, shifting awkwardly towards the door.

_'Wait.'_ Manbagi thought._ 'It looks like I'm confessing! But... If I don't say anything now... when will I get the chance to? Oh the girls are so going to tease me if I don't.'_ She then walked forward, Tadano turning around again to see the woman slowly walking towards him.

"Umm... I... How about this?" She asked, voice as quiet as she could possibly make it. "What if I... what if I tell you mine in exchange? I-It doesn't have to be now! But... I'm t-telling you mine! Okay!"

"Alright..." Tadano was _very_ confused. "Then... who is it?"

"...u."

"What was that?"

"...ou."

_'Wait, is she saying what I think she's saying?'_ Tadano reacted as any normal dense young boy would, not realizing it yet even though all the signs were there.

"Geez, IT'S YOU DUMMY!" She yelled at him, face fully flushed.

"M-ME?!" He screamed, both at the situation itself, and at the fact that it was a very basic tsundere confession. "Since when?!"

"It was when I first met you." She said. She looked away with half lidded eyes, making her look even more adorable than she already did. "Ever since you first told me I looked cuter without makeup, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, especially when you said you were my boyfriend at the beach!"

"Manbagi-san..."

"But that's not even the entire story." She said. "Since the festival, I knew why I was thinking about you so much. Tadano-kun I... I love you!"

Taking a look at Tadano, his face was burning red. Of all the things that could have happened today, getting a confession from Manbagi was the last thing he expected. Yet he was in this position anyways with no way to understand how he got here.

"Manbagi-san, I... I don't know what to say." Tadano suddenly noticed that she was closer. A lot closer, to the point that he could feel her breath on his neck as she nervously breathed.

"You don't have to say anything." Manbagi responded. "I just wanted you... to know..." He noticed dark sparkling eyes, and suddenly felt her move, so that she was now pressing against his chest. A rather bountiful chest squished into his, and hot breaths pressed against his lips as he unconsciously began to move his arms to wrap around her lower back.

_'But what about Komi-san!'_ A voice in his head screamed at him. _'You've known her much longer! You've been helping her for much longe than you've known Manbagi! What about _**_Shouko?!'_**

_'I don't know. But it would be rude of me to think of someone else while Manbagi is right here in front of me.'_ Tadano then saw her eyes close, his only response being to close his own as well as the young pair's lips met.

Their kiss was electric, passion overflowing within Manbagi as she wrapped her arms around Tadano's neck. The boy kept his arms around her lower back, placing his back against a wall as his tongue began to prod against her lips.

"Tadano..." The gyaru breathed out, opening her mouth to accept his tongue. It rolled around the inside of her mouth, before intertwining with her own in a dance of hot breaths and emotion.

"Manbagi..." Tadano said between breaths, the two separating quickly for air.

"Call me... Rumiko..." She panted out, taking a moment before her flushed face grew even redder. "Do you... want to come back upstairs?"

Tadano knew at this point that there was no turning back if he said yes. However, taking a look at the woman currently in his arms guaranteed his response, delivering a peck to her lips before responding with one word.

"Rumiko." He said, before moving his right arm behind her knees to hold her in a princess carry. He carried the girl up the stairs to her leopard-print themed room, gently laying her down on her bed. He placed down his bag, having forgotten it being on him while they were making out, following with his tie. He crawled on hop of Manbagi, placing his hands on both sides of her head. He lowered himself back down to kiss her once more as she started to unbutton his shirt. Once it was open, he moved his arms to throw it off as she separated for a moment to admire his body. He wasn't muscular, nor was he fat, but his build was still somewhat toned.

Tadano's blush grew when she moved to feel his slightly muscular build. Manbagi delivered quick pecks to his lips as he then made his way to her own shirt, unbuttoning it slowly to reveal her black tank top underneath. His hands were on her sides, turning them around so that she was now straddling his lap while he began to deliver butterfly kisses to her exposed nape and neck, causing her go hum in pleasure as she began to reach for her skirt. She separated from Tadano for a moment, standing next to the bed. She looked away shyly as she began to slowly drop her skirt, making the normal boy start to feel a tent begin to pitch when he was met with tanned cheeks and a black lacy pair of panties staring back at him.

"G-geez, stop staring!" Manbagi said. She straddled him once again, her blush increasing when she felt his hands lay upon her cheeks. She then began to suck on his neck, leaving hickeys and kisses on his skin as he held on to the bottom of her tank top. He looked into her eyes for permission, and Rumiko nodded in response. She lifted up her arms as he was now face to face with her chest, with only one layer of cloth in the way rather than the three from before. She then felt something very good from down below, looking down to see a bulge in Tadano's pants rubbing against her core. He looked to her with an embarrassed smile. He went to remove his pants, but she had stopped him.

"I want to..." Tadano nodded, holding her sides once more to leave nips and bites at her neck as she unbuttoned his pants. She pulled it down, tossing them with the rest of their clothes to see his boxers, featuring a bulge on the verge of breaking his last piece of clothing. He held onto her waist as she climbed him again, the feeling of his meat spreading her still-covered folds making Manbagi shiver in place. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to grind into the tent, eyes closed as her nerves were set aflame with mutual pleasure. Tadano let out a few pleasured groans accompanying the musical sounds of her moaning as he contributed by slowly moving his hips with her. One of his hands slowly moved up her side, gently tracing her figure before reaching her left breast. He grasped the large orb for a moment, causing Manbagi's face to flare before she released another moan.

"D-Don't touch that, dummy!" Manbagi said, starting to pant slightly. "They're sensitive..." Tadno then reached towards her back, fingers reaching the hook to her bra. She shifted in place for a moment, fidgeting until she came to a decision. She buried her face in his shoulder, and he felt her nod. After a moment of fumbling he successfully unhooked her bra, and she held it to her chest with one arm. He was about to get her off of his lap to let her remove this piece of clothing, but she kept him in place by wrapping her tanned legs around his waist. "I want you to see this."

She pulled away the bra, allowing him to see the two mountains that were her breasts. The twin tan peaks were a delicious chocolate brown much like the rest of her body, topped with pink buds that looked utterly _delicious_ to the boy. He reached towards her left breast again, his fingers sinking into soft doughy flesh as Manbagi started to rock her hips along his length once more. His off hand was sinking into her ass, while he moved his mouth to her right nipple. Taking it in, he gently nibbled on the bud, leaving licks to accompany his bites along to the sound of Manbagi trying to muffle her moans. His licks felt amazing, but his nibbles were like nirvana. Manbagi was doing her best to not cum right then and there, but with the clothed pole underneath her core it was extremely difficult for her to do so.

She was pressing him into her left breast after he had switched to deliver attention to the other one, fondling her soft ass as she continued to grind on him. After a few more minutes he felt her hold began to tighten, and her moans started to become louder and more frequent as she reached her first orgasm. Tadano felt his own approaching as well, rubbing against her quickly to reach a mutual end.

"Tadano!" She yelled, both pairs of underwear becoming soaked with their won and each other's fluids.

"Call me ~haah~. Hitohito." Tadano panted out.

"Alright... H-~haah~-Hitohito..." Manbagi said. He then turned her around, so that she was underneath him once again. He looked down towards their soaked underwear, looking back up to her. With a nod for permission, Tadano moved downwards, face in front of soaked cloth. Grabbing the hem of her underwear with his teeth he pulled them down her legs, an action she found extremely arousing. He returned to face her from above, and she grabbed his boxers. Pulling them down her eyes widened when his member was revealed to be a solid ten inches.

"Hitohito, it's so big!" She exclaimed, noticing that the member laying on her was long enough to reach the spot above her womb. _'Will that thing even fit?!'_

"It's perfectly normal... in a hentai." Tadano said, looking away shyly as his meat pillar twitched on her stomach. Surprisingly, Manbagi giggled at his small joke before spreading her legs, using two fingers to spread her lower lips invitingly.

"Hitohito, please. Put it in me!" She begged, and he obliged. He grabbed his member with one hand, rubbing the tip in circles around her labia, creating an extremely pleasurable feeling for both of them before placing the tip against her entrance, slowly making his way through her velvety inner walls. Manbagi wrapped her arms and legs around his back, letting out a low hum as he reached her hymen.

Nodding with approval, Tadano pulled his hips back so that the tip was all that was left inside, before slamming himself all the way down, promoting the two to no longer being virgins with a scream from Manbagi, along with a small amount of blood arising from her womanly entrance. Tadano was using all of his strength to hold in another orgasm as her walls clamped down on him, staying still until he started to feel Manbagi start to move from beneath him. He then started to move his hips as well, Manbagi feeling every last inch of throbbing vein and meat inside of her sacred place.

In the mind of Rumiko, the woman was currently experiencing a heaven of which she has never felt before. Here she was, underneath the man she had fallen for, making sweet love without a care for anything else in the world. Her moans increased when he decided to move a little faster, thrusts speeding up and spreading her walls further. He then started to pull out until the tip, slamming into her with his full length. The woman's chest heaved and bounced with every slam into the bed, as her pussy began to memorize Tadano's shape, and only his shape. Her eyes crossed as she kissed Tadano, the boy dominating her mouth with his twirling tongue while his cock dominated her lower one.

"Hitohito! More! Ahn~!" She moaned between kisses, Tadano responding by thrusting with increasing fervor for another thirty minutes until she began to feel an amazing feeling bubbling inside.

"Rumiko, I'm getting close!" Tadano warned, as the girl was still moaning her lungs out.

"I-Inside! Do it together with meEE~" She grit her teeth when he started to move within her at maximum speed, bucking his hips with the fury of a piston. This continued on for another thirty minutes or so, Rumiko's mind filled with just Tadano and his mighty length plowing into her.

"Rumiko, I'm cumming!" Tadano yelled, delivering one final thrust before firing like the average fire department fire hose into her womb, causing Rumiko to clutch onto him with all of her might for the entire minute he poured into her. Panting, Tadano rolled over to allow Manbagi to rest on his chest, panting with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Hitohito... that was... _amazing_." Manbagi breathed out.

_Twitch_

"..." Manbagi's blushing, tired face suddenly froze, looking towards Tadano with stone cold eyes. The boy was blushing a storm, face turned away from her as he was covering his eyes.

"S-Sorry..." Tadano said. Stupid normal hentai protagonist stamina. He then realized that he came inside of all places, and began to panic at the chance of getting her pregnant.

Rumiko sighed, undoing her side tail to allow blonde hair to cascade down to her shoulder blades in a shining golden wave. She placed her hand on the panicking boy's mouth, and stared him in the eyes.

"It's alright Hitohito." Manbagi said, the sex removing all awkwardness she had with Tadano now that she knew all he had to offer. "It's my safe day today." She then gained a dusting of red again, her face being the definition of adorable to Tadano at the moment. "That being said... I wouldn't mind if we... did it... again." While every word she said trailed off to barely at a whisper, Tadano understood what she was asking for.

**...One Hour Later...**

"HITOHITO! HITOHITO! AHN~!" Manbagi screamed to the high heavens as she was being plowed once more. She was on her right side, left leg in Tadano's right hand as he used it as leverage to furiously thrust into her. Manbagi's eyes were wide open, mouth the same with tongue lolled out as she released moan after moan. Tadano's jackhammering into her made her insides a white painted mess. She had cum twice in this new position, gaining double the pleasure as a result of Tadano squeezing her sensitive breasts at the same time as well as his rough fucking of her raw post-orgasm pussy.

The room was filled with a chorus of slapping skin and the two's combined moans, lasting for another thirty minutes before Manbagi began to tighten around his length for the fifth time, as he had flooded her insides for the second.

"Hitohito, again!" She moaned. Tadano turned her so that she was on her back, lifting her legs so that her ankles reached her earlobes and his length smashed her womb. He thrusted as fast as he could, sweaty bodies colliding for a final pleasurable burst of speed so that they could reach a final unified climax. Cumming together again, Manbagi's insides were given their final coating of white fluid.

"Rumiko..." Tadano said, pulling out of her. He felt that she was too tired to continue, allowing her to breathe as he lay next to her. She then crawled onto his chest, resting her head on his somewhat toned frame as she used him like a pillow.

"Hitohito... I love you..." She panted out, comfortably enjoying the warmth emanating from Tadano.

"Rumiko..." Tadano breathed out. He couldn't tell her how he felt, even after their activities. She knew that he and Komi-san were very close ever since they started school together, according to Najimi. At the very least she had finally told him how she felt.

_'Tadano Hitohito, you are either the luckiest person in the world, or the unluckiest.'_ Tadano thought to himself. On one hand, he had finally shed his virginity, with a beautiful woman even. However, this only made him even more confused because he had the feeling that Komi was romantically interested in him as well. He had a suspicion ever since the time they had all gone to eat at her house, when he had picked her dish as his favorite. His suspicion ever since then had only grown stronger, looking back on some of the other things they had done together, like sparklers and the time they cuddled away from the rain. A that point, his heart had become a jumbled mess trying to figure out if he was in love with Komi-san, and Manbagi confessing to him only increased the pressure already in his heart.

_'Do I love Komi-san? Do I truly, without a shadow of a doubt, love her?'_ He sighed, not knowing the answer for sure. He then looked down to see Manbagi resting on his chest. Placing his hand on her head made her sigh with content, as she snuggled into him a little more. _'And what about Rumiko? She loves you. Hell, she loves you enough to trust you with her first time. You couldn't have accepted without feeling_ something _towards her.'_ He then decided to put those thoughts on the backburner for now, exhaustion from pleasurable sex catching up to him. He then fell asleep, his dreams filled with a blonde and a brunette, both telling him to make up his mind.

**...The Next Morning...**

Rumiko's eyes fluttered open the following morning, feeling much more comfortable than usual, and... tired. She then realized that she way laying on something that wasn't her bed, seeing Tadano's bare chest underneath her. His arms were wrapped around her lower back, head turned so that it was resting over her own in a lover-like fashion. She was about to scream wondering why he was in her bed naked, but the answer came in the form of the smell of their previous night's activities filling the room.

_'THAT WASN'T A DREAM!'_ She mentally screamed, panic settling in. _'Grandmother's gonna be home soon, and Hitohito's still here!'_ As she panicked, she had started to flail around somewhat, waking up Tadano as well.

"Uhh..." He slowly opened his eyes, allowing them to get used to light before realizing that a panicking Rumiko was currently on his chest. He then realized that two large, squishy objects were still pressed against him, prompting Tadano Jr. to stand at attention. Feeling his erection tap gently against her reddened core forced her to freeze and look at him. "...Good morning?" Tadano said, a shy look on his face. Manbagi was about to say something, but heard the door downstairs open. She quickly leaped out of bed, not caring that she was naked nor that her legs felt like jelly, opening a window to quickly rid the air of the scent. "Put these on, and lay down next to the bed." Manbagi said quickly, handing Tadano his underwear. The boy complied, as Manbagi placed his clothes on top of him, and then the blankets. She then grabbed a towel, covering herself just as her grandmother passed by the room.

She then checked to make sure the coast was clear, uncovering Tadano, who managed to get on his shirt and tie.

"Wanna... walk to school with me?" She asked.

"I would love to, but I need a shower first." Tadano said, since while the room was fine, the two of them still reeked of sex.

"I might have... an idea..."

**...**

"_Ahn_, ah, ah, ah!" Manbagi moaned silently, pressed against the wall of her shower. Her hands and breasts were mashed into the tile wall as Tadano bottomed out of her from behind, as he was feeling up her soft ass once more.

"We can't be too loud." Tadano whispered, a low growl she could listen to forever coming out as he enjoyed the feeling of once again being inside Manbagi's tight velvet pocket, pumping into her quickly. He moved his right hand to cup her chin, turning her head so that he could kiss the girl once more, muffling her scream when they came a minute later. Finishing their shower, Manbagi sneaked Tadano out the door, the two now on their way to school.

**...Meanwhile...**

At school, Komi-san was looking around. Tadano and Manbagi were later than usual, leaving her to deal with Yamai being... herself, until Nakanaka had come in and started arguing with her. The class was currently planning an event for the cultural festival with her, until Najimi suddenly froze.

"Do you feel that? That aura..." Najimi said, their face suddenly very awake, and incredibly serious. Nakanaka then fell to one knee, as if someone had dropped a barbell on her shoulders without warning.

"This oppressive force... what great creature of darkness caused this?" She asked. For once, everyone agreed, feeling an oppressive power approaching. Komi however was very confused, wondering what they were all talking about.

"This force I only felt once before... this pure, endless confidence with only one source." Najimi turned to their classmates, the next words freezing everyone in the room. "One of our classmates... _is no longer a virgin._"

"WHAT?!" They yelled, eyes suddenly turning to the door to see who was the one who had gotten laid. Everyone was wide awake, not wanting to miss out on this mystery getting solved. The door then began to open, everyone seeing Manbagi at the door. She was radiating with this strange force, Najimi's eyes widening in realization.

"Um... what are you guys looking at me like that for?" She asked, the room filled with intense stares.

"Manbagi-san... last night... did you do _it?_" Najimi asked, getting the girl to blush at the implication.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied, walking into the classroom.

"Manbagi, we can all see you limping." Another student said. The girls then surrounded her, Komi watching from the side with surprise.

"Did you use protection? It's important, after all." Onemine asked, worry in her voice.

"This is... interesting..." Otori said slowly.

"Who did you do it with?" Everyone was about to look at the one who asked this question (Najimi), until someone else entered the room. Tadano had just walked in, wondering why everyone was crowding Manbagi.

"Hey guys. What's all the commotion about?" Tadano spoke as normally as he breathed. Najimi then squinted their eyes, leaned forward towards Tadano with one hand on their chin, and the other on their hip.

"Hmm..." Najimi then moved closer, confusing Tadano, suddenly zooming around him in circles. "Clothes are more wrinkled than usual." They then looked at the boy's face, noticing that he had slightly more messy hair than usual. "Messier hair. Came in later than usual, at the same time as a limping Manbagi..." The final indication was that same aura, that oppressive "I just had sex" aura that was stronger than even Manbagi, forcing Najimi to fall to their knees. It then clicked, Najimi pointing dramatically at him from the floor.

"IT WAS YOU!" They yelled, Komi turning towards him with eyes filled with confusion.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about." Tadano replied.

"Face it, the evidence is stacked against you. Did you or did you not do it with her?" Komi was staring the most intensely now, Tanado noticing from the corner of his eye.

_'Komi-san... I'm sorry!'_ He thought. He was about to open his mouth to answer the question, until he was saved by their teacher entering the room. He looked to Manbagi, who was sweating nervously as she limped towards her desk. _'We... we're not making it out of here alive...'_ He felt their stares piercing his very soul, but Komi's was the one that hit him the most.

"Regardless of the situation, we must still make plans for the festival." A student with knight armor said, and they decided on a play with Komi as the princess.

After the "prince" decided to swap the role as the main male lead with Tadano, they had discovered that Komi was somewhat able to speak her lines when in his company. As a result they were able to better prepare for their play, while Manbagi simply watched with a smile.

'It should be perfectly fine... right?' She thought to herself, ignoring the feeling in the back of her mind when she saw Komi and Tadano together.

**...A Week Later, After the Play...**

For Tadano, life was rather odd this past week or so. He was able to preform well in the play despite his nervousness, enabling him to put his best foot forward. Komi-san had also spoken a line that she had recorded earlier on, one that he was seeing through the perspective of a confession, causing his cheeks to turn red. After that he had to hide from Yamai and the fanatics for Komi-san by crossdressing _again_, accidentally catfishing Katai in the process.

After that he was going to spend his free time during the festival with Rumiko, yet she had declined, her behavior coming off as rather forced and odd compared to how she was normally.

He was about to walk down an empty staircase to find somewhere to eat lunch away from inquiring classmates and angry students, until a pair of figures at the bottom made him stop. It was Rumiko and Komi-san, who were in the middle of a conversation.

"Komi-san... do you like Tadano-kun?" Manbagi said, eyes still wet with tears. She had given herself up to him just for this, huh? Just so Tadano could end up choosing Komi over her even though Hirohito and herself had given each other their firsts. Manbagi then started to remember all the times Komi had talked about a certain boy she liked, and it made much more sense. Tadano was the one to help her be more open. He was the one that led Komi to become friends with her. He was the reason her heart was hurting so much.

She just wanted to go home. To lay down on her bed and forget everything she did with Tadano last night, to ask for her virginity back no matter how dumb of a question that was.

_"Manbagi-chan, I..."_ Komi trailed off. _"I do. Thanks to him, I finally have friends. I got to meet Najimi-chan, and Hitomi-chan, and... Yamai. I'm so happy he was able to see that I was lonely, and I just hope that he was able to see my confession within the play."_ Komi said, quickly continuing so that Manbagi wouldn't misinterpret her words.

_"But... even if I do love him, I don't want to destroy the friendship I have with you because of this."_ She said, making Manbagi look up from her hands I'm surprise. _"For the past few days, you looked happier than you've ever been. While I am sad I'm not able to claim his heart, I don't want my feelings for him to destroy your new... relationship with him."_ At that note, Tadano decided to finally make himself known.

"Rumiko, Komi-san, I... I love both of you. I don't want to ruin our friendship, or yours with Komi-san if I choose between the two of you. I just want to know what you think." Tadano said, as both women were suddenly put on the spot, eyes filled with shock.

For Rumiko, she could just say _"I want Tadano for myself"_ and Komi would comply, but her recent enlightenment on how the girl felt about him stopped her from saying it outright. Komi had known him longer, therefore she should at least have the opportunity to explore her own feelings about the boy. It was only fair, after all.

"Komi-san... Hitohito... I have a solution." Manbagi said, prompting the two to focus on her once more. "I l-love Hitohito... and Komi-san, you do too, right?" She nodded in response, and Manbagi continued. "I'm okay with Tadano picking who he wants to be with, but only after he's had equal experience with both of us."

"Wait... does that mean..." Tadano was suddenly open to the idea of having sex with Komi-san, if only because being equal in treatment meant doing it with her as well.

"Y-yeah, that too." Manbagi replied, raising one finger. "One week. Once Hitohito gets one week of equal experience dating us, then he can make a choice. If I lose after that, I will still be satisfied since I'll have had the chance to see what dating Hitohito would have been like, if only for a little while." She then focused on Hitohito. "Hitohito, what do y-you think? Is this okay?"

Tadano took a moment to weigh his options, looking between Rumiko and Komi-san as he made up his mind. Both were looking with anticipation on their faces, and would have been lying if he said it didn't look really cute. Cheeks now red, he gave them his answer.

"I... I-I'll do it." He said, both now possessing smiles.

_"W-We'll be in your care."_/"Please take care of me." Both said. Upon returning to the main festival, their classmates and fellow students could see a much happier expression on all three. The non-virgin aura of Tadano and Manbagi was still crushing Nakanaka and Najimi somewhat, but it was now more bearable.

Later, upon the school day ending, Tadano was about to walk home. Rumiko had rushed home to clean the smell and her sheets before her parents got back, something he was guilty about. She had reassured him it was okay, and then disappeared. He then started his way back, feeling a tug at his sleeve. He turned around to see Komi-san, who's stunning face was currently redder than her tie. She then whipped out her notebook, face growing redder somehow as she slowly wrote out whatever she was trying to say.

"Tadano, do you want to come over?" She had written. Seeing no harm in that, Tadano called his little sister to let her know he would be out still. Once he got confirmation and a small amount of teasing, he made his way to her house, the girl taking a quick stop by a convenience store but hiding what she had bought. Placing his shoes by the door he entered the familiar household, but it was rather empty.

"Komi-san, where is everyone?" He asked. She had returned from upstairs after putting away her bag, taking a moment to write out another reply.

"My parents won a week-long vacation for two, and Shousuke was invited to a sleepover with Katai-kun's little sister, Hitomi-chan, and Sanjuurokurou-san at Katai-kun's house." She had wrote for him.

"That's... oddly convenient." Tadano commented, as she led him upstairs.

"I'll bring some tea." Komi wrote before retreating downstairs. Taking a seat at the table in her room, he took a moment to collect himself, an inkling as to why she brought him here while she was living alone. Just like Manbagi. His face then burst into a shade of red to make tomatoes jealous at the realization of what might happen now that he noticed the familiarity of the situation. Komi had then come up again with one cup of tea, and a bottle of water. She placed them down on the table, and Tadano noticed that the hand cream he had given to her for White Day was there. Komi then opened it, revealing that it had been used before. He was happy.

"Komi-san, is there any particular reason you asked me to come over?" Tadano asked. Komi then stopped, and had turned to face away from him. "Komi-san?" Tadano got up to reach over and see if she was alright, when something suddenly slipped from her hands. He then noticed that it was a box of birth control pills. New, since the box wasn't torn or open. He then looked up to the girl, and both of them were blushing.

"This is the first time I've ever purchased such a thing..." Komi wrote, hiding her embarrassed face behind her notebook. Tadano already knew where this was leading to, so he decided to ask just to confirm.

"Komi-san... did you bring me here with the intention of having sex?" Her face was even more embarrassed at that point, but she turned the page, and wrote her answer. In almost microscopic letters was one word. "Yes." Tadano then shut down.

_"Tadano-kun... if you didn't hear me back during the play, I love you. I want to be with you as much as Manbagi-chan does, and if she wants us to be equal in experience with you, then... I'm ready."_ She had conveyed her entire message by mouth rather than notebook, and that had hit Tadano much harder in two places.

"Komi-san... if you really feel like that's what you want, then I accept." He replied. Komi then opened the box, revealing one of the many plastic-sealed pills. Unwrapping one, she popped it in her mouth, downing it with the water bottle as Tadano nervously drank his tea. The woman beside his then stood up, taking a deep breath to herself. She then turned to face Tadano, nervousness settling in as she placed her notebook next to her bed.

_"Tadano-kun... call me... Shouko."_ She said, slowly backing up to sit on her bed. Tadano moved closer, filling her with even more anxiety. What if she didn't do it right? What if Tadano wasn't satisfied with her? She was about to enter a darker part of her mind, until the boy's next words removed any doubts in her mind.

"Alright... Shouko." Tadano then crawled on top of her as he drowned in Komi's beauty. Her hair was around her like a raven halo, her hands over his in a gentle yet loving hold. He saw her in her pretty-face mode, lips puckered and ready while her eyes were half closed, waiting. Not wanting to waste another second Tadano lowered himself down even further so that their lips met for the second time that day. Komi felt as though she was laying on a cloud. Not because her bed was that soft, but because only in heaven would she be given the chance to kiss Tadano like this.

As for Tadano, the feeling was mutual. Soft lips felt like clouds, and pressing his own against them Tadano could only feel bliss. After about five minutes of this Komi began to felt something different. Pressing against her lips was a new foreign entity, one that was trying by bypass her lips. Opening her eyes she saw Tadano still kissing her, eyes still closed. This led to the conclusion that the foreign entity was his tongue. Face brightening further, Komi decided to give caution to the wind and allowed him to enter by parting her lips. It first made contact with her own, beckoning it to come forward as he swirled his tongue inside her mouth.

Tadano decided to get somewhat more curious as he kissed the woman below him, moving from her sides upwards. He reached the sides of her breasts, the feeling shocking to Komi enough to the point that she froze with a small squeak. Tadano broke the kiss, a trail of saliva present as both parties were currently panting.

"Komi-san... is it alright?" Tadano asked. She had felt him reach the sides of her breasts, and nodded. Komi sat up slowly, Tadano backing off of the bed again as Komi reached for the buttons of her blazer. Removing that she threw it to the side along with her tie, Tadano doing the same in a separate part of the room. He started to unbutton his shirt, which Komi watched with great interest. Once it was off his person he threw it to the side as well while Komi was slowly starting to remove the top button of her own. She slowly removed each and every button, Tadano's entire focus on her and her clothing as she finished removing the final button. Revealing a plain black bra, Tadano's eyes widened as she accompanied this with the removal of her skirt. Leaning back down onto the bed Komi was left in just her underwear and stockings. The now shirtless boy crawled on top of her again, drowning in her features before descending once more. He placed his lips on the crook of her neck, causing her to gasp in pleasure as his hands reached her breasts, both of her still-covered orbs given pleasurable treatment.

Releasing another mewl of pleasure Komi reached down to remove her stockings, Tadano assisting while continuing his treatment to one of her breasts. He was about to reach behind her to unhook her bra, but Komi's hands on his chest stopped him. He moved himself off of her, seeing the nervous girl's eyes fluttering from his lips to his pants, an unsure look on her face. Understanding what she wanted, Tadano started to unzip his pants, Komi's eyes watching with intrigue as he pulled them down. Seeing his boxers made her blush skyrocket and her brain shut down temporarily, making Tadano chuckle. She returned to reality when she felt her body move, as Tadano had placed her giant cat plush on the floor so that he could be her pillow in its stead.

Laying upon his chest felt... right. Comfortable. As she was currently within this state of mind Tadano peppered her neck with kisses again, this time sucking hard enough to leave a few hickies. Placing his hands upon her breasts again Komi hummed, reaching behind herself to unhook it. Sitting up in his lap she held her unhooked bra over her chest still, Tadano feeling something rising as she finally removed her bra.

Tadano's eyes almost bulged out of his head when she had dropped her bra. While Rumiko outclassed Komi in size, Komi won in every other category. Placing one careful hand upon her breast Tadano discovered that they were just as divine as the rest of her. They were soft and doughy, yet they were also not overly large or small, though he would have had no complaints either way. Her hardened nipples were perfectly pink and perky, Tadano deciding that delicious was also an applicable adjective as he placed her right one in his mouth. Her eyes widened at this action, a silent scream coming from her mouth as she grabbed the back of his head, pushing him into her breast more.

Having practice with Rumiko, Tadano swiftly moved to Shouko's other breast to deliver the same treatment to the other. As he did this Komi felt as though they should both be equally feeling good, sliding her hand down his average frame to his underwear. Sliding her hand underneath his waistband, her eyes widened when she felt his girth. She tried wrapping her hand around it, yet that was almost impossible. Soldiering on, the girl slowly began to rub her hand up and down, making Tadano groan with pleasure as he continued his treatment of her chest. Komi then decided something bold. She gently pushed Tadano off, confusing him until she had him sitting at the edge of the bed. From there she then knelt in front of the boy, hands on the hem of his underwear again. Pulling it off causes Tadano's length to stand proud without its cloth boundary.

Tadano wondered what she wished to do until he suddenly felt a small kiss at the head. He then looked down to see Komi's blushing face right in front of his cock, lips pursed. With nothing else currently in his mind but anticipation, his mind temporarily blanked when her tongue ran from the base to the head. When he returned to reality he watched as Komi kissed the tip, lowering her head to take the five inches she could. Komi then began to bob her head slowly, as Tadano felt the slow pleasure creeping up and down his member as her tongue pressed against it with her movements.

With the remaining length that she couldn't fit, the girl wrapped her hands around it and rubbed again, as the boy was sent to heaven through her mouth.

_'I never thought Shouko could be so bold!'_ Tadano mentally screamed, already feeling close.

"Shouko, I'm cumming!" Tadano yelled. He grabbed the back of her head and pushed her down so that she could take the remainder of his length, her hands on his thighs as he came, painting the inside of her throat white. After about a minute he released her, the girl coughing as Tadano panted.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me-" Tadano was interrupted by Komi suddenly standing up on wobbly legs. He noticed a dark spot on her panties, the girl pulling them down to reveal her soaked core. She then looked towards Tadano again, and he could only describe the next scene as one crafted in the heavens. Komi was standing in front of him, arms on her stomach as she stood in a similar manner to a Greek sculpture.

_"Hitohito..."_ She said, the sound of his name from her sounding like a song. _"Please... take me."_ She begged, and all Tadano could do was comply. He stood up and took her in his arms, laying her on the bed once more as he crawled on top of her in a similar fashion to when they first started, his left hand holding him up. Looking down towards her bare pussy he rubbed the slit with his finger slowly, which made her squeal with pleasure. He then moved the hand away to use it to grip his length, pressing the tip against her entrance. Feeling somewhat teasing Tadano decided to rub himself against her, circling her labia and pushing against her folds but refusing to enter her.

_"Ahn! Ah!"_ The woman was gasping beneath him, desiring nothing but having his massive length enter her. _"Please... stop ~ahn~ teasing me..."_ She moaned, and he then decided to comply. Still pressing against her entrance, Tadano pushed in, his length slowly spreading her inner walls. Both minds went blank, returning to reality a short while later to feel nothing but pure pleasure.

He had broken her hymen, the evidence being the blood that was seeping from her entrance. Shouko didn't feel any pain though, the initial entrance feeling more akin to a kiss from an angel then than pain she had heard about before. Perhaps it was due to Tadano being the one to take her virginity. Deciding that it was time to begin, she let him know by moving her hips. Getting the message, Tadano responded with a kiss to her lips, a move that made her extremely happy still, before beginning to pull out.

Pushing himself back in was then Komi truly discovered the meaning of pleasure. She covered her bough with both hands as Tadano began to make love to the woman beneath him, pumping in and out of her with a lover's passion. With each thrust Shouko could feel every vein, every throbbing inch of Tadano spreading her walls and ruining her for any man besides himself. She looked down, eyes widening when she could see the bulge from his cock pounding into her. She would have marveled at the sight had she not been filled with pleasure beyond comprehension from Tadano.

_'So... tight...'_ He thought, realizing that her body was just as perfect inside as it was outside. Her tightness almost brought him to finish each and every time he thrusted into her, the only thing stopping him from immediately cumming being sheer willpower and the desire to make Shouko feel good. He then pressed his body against her, his hands on her perfect ass as he used this to pull her in with each and every thrust.

Shouko's mind was blank. Ass she could think of was Tadano filling her with the love from his heart, and the love from his dick slamming into her freshly claimed womb with every thrust. Somewhere along the line he had made his way into her womb directly, though in their passion they didn't know when.

_"Hitohito..."_ She moaned, not bothering to hide her voice anymore. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they shared a sloppy kiss, tongues rolling against each other as he continued to use her vagina like an onahole. After about an hour and a half of cervix-piercing sex he felt Komi construct against him, signifying that she had just cum. She was panting, legs wrapped around his waist as he continued fucking her through her orgasm.

_"AHN~! AH! HITOHITOOOO!"_ She screamed, pussy still raw from her orgasm as he continued to pump into her form. After another ten minutes Tadano had started to slam into her at max speed, the bed rattling with the force of his movements until he finally came. Komi screamed to the high heavens as she felt her womb be directly flooded with semen, so much that when Tadano pulled out after two whole minutes of cumming it came out like a white waterfall onto the bedsheets.

"Shouko... that was amazing..." Tadano panted out, laying in a position where Shouko was on his chest.

_"Hitohito..."_ She moaned again. Shouko was spent. There was no way anything could top this-

_Twitch_

"..." Tadano blushed once more at his sexual stamina returning, member still at full mast. Shouko then placed her hands on his shoulders, and dragged herself forward.

_"Hitohito, please... I want more..."_ She moaned out, and Tadano only knew one thing to do.

**...**

_"AH AH AH AH AHN~!"_ Shouko moaned, bouncing on his lap in the cowgirl position. Her breasts were mashed against his frame, as he planted kisses from her collarbone, up her neck to her lips, and back down. His movements were like a jackhammer, rapidly thrusting in and out of her despite her cumming again. This was only amplified by her mind becoming mush, the result of Tadano assisting her bounces by holding her hips and pushing her down onto his girth every time he pushed up. After about ten minutes he flooded her again, both muffling each other's moans with a kiss.

**...**

_"Hitohito..."_ She breathed out, the only thing she was able to say besides moans and screams. Tadano was taking her against her wall, fucking her in standing doggystyle. Shouko's arms were in Tadano's hands as he used them for leverage. Her chest was against the wall, still being bottomed out by the man behind her. He came after another thirty minutes, while in that timespan she had cum another two times.

**...**

This time, Shouko could only moan. The reason for this was due to the position they were not in. Komi was clutching her large cat plush with arms and legs, Tadano pressing against her back as he gemmed himself over and over again into her from behind. Her eyes were crossed and her hold was tight, since on top of slamming into her Tadano was also playing with the little nub over her entrance, the combined forces reducing Shouko to the mental capacity of a potato for the next twenty minutes, her hold as tight as possible when he came into her again.

**...**

"This is the last round Shouko!" Tadano growled huskily into her ear, as he was once again laying on top of her. Her eyes rolled upwards, moans suppressed due to her holding one of her blankets in her teeth as he held her legs apart by her ankles. Her hands were on his chest, her own heaving and bouncing with every thrust into her. In that moment they knew nothing else but the feeling of each other's bodies. For Tadano, it was the feeling of Shouko's wet tightness constricting him and milking him for everything he had to offer. For Shouko, it was the feeling of being rammed into by the man she loved with all of her heart, and being filled by his mighty length.

After thirty minutes Tadano released the biggest orgasm in his life, taking two final, pleasurable minutes to finish. Pulling out of her, his member finally softened, as he took one final look at Shouko. Her face was still red, excess semen rushing out of her womanly entrance into a pool of white below her.

"H...Hitohito... I ~haah~ love... you." Komi breathed out, Tadano pulling the sheets over her and himself. The girl fell asleep almost instantly in his arms, as Tadano smiled at her adorable expression.

"I love you to. Both of you." He said, kissing her forehead. Shouko smiled, and when he slept, Tadano dreamed of both women again. This time however it was a happy dream, of both girls just being happy.

**...The Next Morning...**

Shouko's eyes slowly opened, taking a moment to return to the world around her. She checked her clock, seeing that it was eight in the morning on a Saturday. She then attempted to move and see if Shosuke had come home yet, realizing that her legs very very sore, along with her lower lips feeling the same. Memories of the previous night suddenly came to mind, of Tadano's lust and how he had brought her to heaven and back through orgasm after orgasm. She blushed at the memories, her body shuddering for a moment. Her shudder then reminded her of something else, that being the arms wrapped lovingly around her from behind. She turned around slowly, seeing Tadano sleeping peacefully. With cat ears appearing on her head, Komi leaned forward to deliver a small kiss to his lips before snuggling some more into his hold, turning around to let sleep overtake her once more. Before she could however, the sounds of footsteps approached. Gently knocking, Shousuke's head popped into the room, searching to see if his big sister was awake. Immediately her eyes met with his, the boy's expression still blank as he then noticed Tadano cuddling next to her.

"About time." Was all he said before closing the door and leaving. Komi blushed, before feeling the hold slightly tighten, and a low hum to come from Tadano's mouth as he woke up as well.

"Good morning Shouko." Tadano said, yawning. He snuggled into her hair, a move which made the girl smile internally for a moment before remembering what had just occurred.

_"Shousuke... is here."_ She said, and Tadano immediately grew scared.

"I guess I should go before... before anything else happens. We still have school after all." He said. He was about to remove his hold from Shouko, but she gently grabbed his arms to keep them around her.

_"Please... just a little longer."_ She said, and he smiled.

"Alright."

**...At School...**

The class was still preparing for their play, the only major work needed to be finished being the lines of the main actors. The set and costumes were finished, so all they needed was for Komi-san to arrive to record her one set of lines for the play. Everything was normal, until Yamai Ren fell to her knees, tears in her eyes.

"No... It can't be."

"NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"KOMI-SAMAAAAAA!"

"Yamai-san, what happened?" Najimi asked, rushing towards the yandere.

"I feel as though... something important was lost. Something of the utmost importance. Something even money cannot buy. No... it was _stolen_ ." A familiar insane smile appeared on her face, as Najimi took that as the opportunity to leave. Immediately after, Tadano and Komi entered the classroom, entering a conversation with Manbagi. Noticing the limp on Komi, Najimi decided that it would be better to not say anything for the fear that this time Yamai and her more... _radical_ club of Komi fans would _actually_ kill Tadano.

_'Took long enough. At least I can finally tease them about it now.'_ Najimi thought, approaching to get Komi to finally record her line.

**...**

The rest of the day was fairly normal in comparison to the previous day. All that remained was a final rehearsal of the play, as well as finishing up with the set and classroom decorations. Tadano was currently finishing paintint the grass for one of the backgrounds.

"Hey, can I get some green paint for the grass?" He asked, to which Rumiko immediately appeared.

"Here you go." She said.

"Thanks Rumiko." He said quietly, making her blush.

"A-Also... during the festival... do you want to, um, check it out together?" She asked.

"Oh, of course!" Tadano replied.

"Oh. O-ohh..." Manbagi breathed out, an adorable expression on her face. "Hitohito, you b-better remember!" She said, leaving. With a happy sigh, Tadano returned to his work. After about ten minutes, he heard someone approaching.

_"Hitohito.. what do you think...?"_ Shouko asked, as he turned to witness a sight that nearly made his heart stop. While they had designed and given him his costume for Takarazuka's play, he had not seen Komi's costume until now.

It was a maroon blouse, with a wavy design around the neck and the center of her forearms, the article of clothing also sporting a theme of flowers across the thrirety of it. Her skirt extended down the the middle of her shins, and started just under her bust. A dark pink with a clam design trailing from the wait to the bottom, with the interior being a light violet color. Her hair was done mostly the same, bue her bangs were combed to the side so that the divide was on the left side of her head instead of covering her entire forhead as usual.

"B... beautiful..." Was all he said, and she turned red as a result.

_"T-Thank you... Hitohito..."_ She said, running off to help out elsewhere. Tadano, not by himself once more, had only a single thought.

_"I... can't choose between them."_

**...**

**A/N: So yeah... probably gonna be crucified by all of civilization for this, but... ****_the value._**

**Personally I'm surprised that I'm only the second one to do this on this site. Ah well, it was bound to happen eventually. **


End file.
